Ginger Bread Kiss
by Pochettino
Summary: It's Christmas in the Nura clan's house, and our favorite couple just baked batches of ginger bread cookies! Hilarity ensued when Rikuo stole the very last of Tsurara's cookies. RikTsu fluffy oneshot! Rated T for safety.


Yes, another RikuTsu pairing fic from me! And this time this is Flufff! Muahahaha! *is bad in writting fluff*

Anyways.

This was supposed to be a christmas fic, but because it's late... Oh well, just imagine that this is christmas. *wink wink*

Warning: Cheesiness (?), crappy author, grammar failure, OOCness.

Normal disclaimer is applied to this story.

Now, onward to the main thing!

* * *

><p>Tsurara loved ginger bread cookies.<p>

This though, came to no surprise, since the Yuki-onna loved anything that was sweet; be it candies, ice cream, chocolate, cakes, and so on. But she had to admit, ginger bread cookies might as well be the best delicacy she could ever ask for in this world. She loved them for their cute faces, the shining smarties eyes, the subtle ginger and cinnamon flavor, and the sweetness of the icing that adorned them. God, even thinking of them made Tsurara drooled. They seemed almost too lovely to be eaten savagely. _Almost_.

The thing is my friend, even our soft-hearted snow woman is ruthless enough to devour the supposed to be too-cute-to-be-eaten ginger breads in the matter of seconds. Just like they said, girls had a soft spot for sweet things. Once you were their boyfriend, sometimes you would have to accompany them to the sweet shop and wait for some tortuous hours full of horror where they would shovel you up with all of _those_ sugary things that would definitely kill a sensible young man who disliked sweet things.

Thankfully, the young heir of the Nura clan loved sweets as much as his girlfriend did. So we could safely assume that he wouldn't die from the high sugar intake.

This christmas was no different. It was a peaceful Sunday morning in the Nura clan house, where you can see our favorite couple dwelling on the kitchen ravaging the ginger bread cookies they had made together. At first, they had baked quite a lot of batches of them to share with the other members of the clan, but soon they realized at the rate they were going, the cookies would vanish in the matter of minutes from now.

"Damn, these cookies are just too.. Delicious." Rikuo mumbled, his hands didn't stop stuffing his mouth with more and more ginger breads. He looked kind of cute actually, with cheeks getting rounder and rounder from the cookie stuffing.

Tsurara giggled. He reminded her of a hamster who could never stop eating.

Rikuo casted a curious glance at the ice woman. "Why are you laughing..?" He inquired, his left eyebrow was arched in an arrogant curve.

Tsurara hummed. "Hmm..? Nothing important in particularly, Rikuo-sama." She smiled gently, as she stretched out her hand, about to reach the very last of the handmade cookies. But to her dismay, in a speed of a lightning, it disappeared from her sight.

Right into the mouth of the now mischievously smiling Nura Rikuo.

"M-Mouu, Rikuo-sama! Stop stealing my ginger bread cookies!" She growled indignantly, punching the shoulder of Rikuo lightly. Seriously, if this guy was not her boyfriend, Tsurara might as well already killed him right here and now. It was HER ginger bread cookies, for santa's sake! Everyone knew better than to get in the way between Tsurara and her cookies.

"Well, that's for not answering my question." Rikuo winked at her. Tsurara gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing into a very dangerous glare.

For a second there, she looked like she's ready to kill the man once and for all.

" And anyway.." Rikuo continued, seeming to be fully ignorant to the palpable white hot fury of his lover. "What's yours is mine, Tsurara." He remarked playfully, wrapping his arms around the waist of the yuki-onna nonchalantly.

She flinched a little from his sudden contact, but then quickly relaxed as she knew he meant no harm to her. "But then..." He inched closer so that his lips were awfully close to Tsurara's ear that his breath tickled her. "What's mine, is mine alone." He whispered, earning him a delightful blush and pout from the yuki-onna.

"Y-You're being mean to me, Rikuo-sama! First you ate MY ginger bread cookies. Second, you even dare to hug me even though I'm fully annoyed with you. And do you think I'm supposed to forgive you by just a simple hug..? It's my ginger bread cookie! Are you thinking of them lightly, even though they're like the best dessert in the world..?" She ranted, her eyes glanced longingly at the now empty tray on the table.

To be honest, she's pretty cute if she's getting all worked up like this. But Rikuo knew better than to provoke her further more, so he kept his mouth shut.

His face though, damn his easy to read face, sadly didn't manage to lie his amusement to his snow woman. She huffed annoyedly as she rolled her eyes at him. "I suppose you will compensate me with something, right Rikuo-sama..?"

Rikuo grinned , his evil mind suddenly have a quite interesting idea. "So do you really want the cookie..?" He asked in the middle of munching his (originally hers) ginger bread cookie.

Tsurara grumbled. "But you already eat the last one..."

"Well then, just come and get it here." Rikuo smirked, hands pointing to his inviting lips. "And you could taste it together with me."

Her eyes widened in realization of his hidden implication. "R-Rikuo-sama is a pervert!"

"Hmm..? But you're my girlfriend, right..?"

"But it's still.. Embarrassing.." She muttered under her breath while her face was getting redder and redder as time went by. But then to his surprise (and delight), she met his lips anyway.

The kiss lasted quite long, indeed; both parties didn't really to end it at all.

Finally though, he pull away gently as their lungs were burning in need for oxygen.

Looking at her, who was now flustered and breathless made Rikuo grinned. "See, Tsurara..? You shouldn't blame me for stealing your food anymore, since you get double satisfaction instead! Me and ginger bread cookies are one good combination after all. What else could you want..?"

"S-Shut up Rikuo-sama."

"Pffth, you're just angry because I'm right."

"Rather than a good combination, I'd call it a gross combination. The ginger bread is pretty much wasted..."

"Hmmm..." He leaned closer once more, lips a mere inch from her own. "So shall I try it again to change your mind..?"

Before the sentence was fully registered in Tsurara's mind, Rikuo already engaged her into another kiss. And despite her protests, the yuki-onna welcomed it rather eagerly.

_'She is, in ways that were unimaginable, definitely a tsundere.' _Rikuo thought happily. He might never say it to her though, for he was sure that she would freeze him if he did.

When the second kiss ended, Tsurara awkwardly casted her glance downwards, hands twiddled on her thumbs as she shyly asked, "Can I... Have one more kiss..?"

Rikuo blinked his eyes_. 'So she's in the dere mode now..? Well, not like I'm complaining..'_ He flashed his feral smile briefly before meeting his lips to hers once more, not planning to end it soon this time.

This christmas was definitely the best one he had ever experienced. And now he would make sure that it would be her best as well.

**A/N:** **Yess, fail ending is faiilll! I just love the idea where Tsurara is being more bold once they're an official couuple! And of course, naughty Rikuo is a must! Please blame this to my fangirling desire. ;D**

**Thx for reading this fic! And don't forget to drop a review! It's the best thing an author (or authoress) could get! **


End file.
